Shh- a Future Diary Akise x Yuukiteru Fanfiction
by MysticalYaoiFairy
Summary: After they almost died to the hands of their own friend in the park, Yuuki just wanted to go to bed. But unfortunately Akise had other plans


This is set after the incident in the park with the dogs. So um.. Yeah XD enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki all rights go to the rightful owner

Warnings: hard yaoi, sex, blowjobs, anal, feels.

* * *

Shh

After they left the park, everything was a blur. He remembered waving goodbye to Yuno and heading to bed. And then hands were grabbing him, soft, warm, large hands that forced him into a kiss like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Yuuki panted softly as the silver-haired teen pushed him roughly down onto the bed, a tongue in his mouth and hands in his shirt. He could feel Akise pulling back, and he whined in protest, making the boy smirk. He grabbed a dart from by his bed and held it up. "Guess what Yuukiteru-kun? I wanna play a game.." He sat up, grinding his ass down onto the clothed length beneath him, bringing a needy moan from the brunette. "A-Aki.. Se..." He groaned out, and the boy above him licked his lips. "The closer I get to the bullseye, the closer I get to this little one here.." He whispered, lifting his hips to trail his fingers along the erect member. Yuuki arched off the bed and shut his eyes.

"Here we go. Dart number one~" Akise threw the dart at the target, purposely only reaching the outer circle. Undoing the buttons on the boys shirt to reveal his chest, he leaned down immediately and began to suck at the flustered boys neck and collarbone, making his virgin partner tilt back his head and take in a shaky breath. "A-Akise, plea-" "Dart two~"

The boy sat up once more, taking a dart in his hands carefully and throwing it. This one landed on the third ring, making Akise grin. "Ah, yum~" he whispered, before leaning down and shifting a bit so he could lay with his head against his chest. The teen closed his eyes to listen to the heartbeat.. And then Yuuki was gasping and grabbing at Akise's arms as his nipple was ruthlessly and roughly bitten and sucked, quickly pebbling beneath the touch. He couldn't believe how good that felt. "W-Wait, don't- not there.." He groaned out, making the silver haired seme chuckle evilly. "Oh baby.. We've only just begun, so shut up and enjoy~"

Yuukiteru gasped, feeling one last strong suck before Akise sat up, throwing his third dart. The sharp end pierced the felt just outside of the bullseye, and the silver haired male pouted. "Awe.. That's too bad. It was so close too~" he whispered, roughly tugging down his partners pants and starting to suck at his hipbones. Within moments he'd located a sweet spot, and soon enough Yuuki was gasping and bucking his hips with need.

"Aki..!" "Mm, call me that from now on Yuuki. It's sexy~" the boy was painfully aware of every detail as fingers sifted through his curly brown pubic hair, and soon there were soft lips on his thighs, far too close to his throbbing length. Akise nibbled teasingly and Yuuki whined. "P... Please... Akise, please..!" He moaned out, and he grinned, sitting up. This was the last dart. He threw it gently, watching it go right through the bullseye.. He could tell Yuukiteru had been watching by the way he groaned in anticipation. And he wouldn't tease, wouldn't cheat, wouldn't make him beg.. No, he was going to pleasure Yuuki until he was screaming and begging to come.

"This is going to be fun~" he mumbled, getting down between Yuuki's legs to gently nip the base. The brunette jolted and bucked his hips, but Akise forced them to still. "Shh, I'll give you what you want.." He whispered, slowly licking up the large, throbbing vein on the underside of his shaft, making the boy reach down for Akise's hair. But that just wouldn't do.

"Ah ah ah, we'll have none of that~" he whispered, finally removing the first piece of clothing from his own body- his tie. Yuuki's eyes went wide as his hands were forced above his head. "N-No, wait, I- stop, it's- Akise!" The boys hands were quickly bound to the headboard with the tie, and then Akise was between his legs again, teasingly licking the tip. Yuuki writhed.

"I wasn't going to tease you, but I guess I have to now.. I'll show you what happens when you fight me~" Yuuki gasped at his partners words, before arching wildly as a warm, wet tongue caressed his balls, lapping, licking, swirling, sucking away. He couldn't take the pleasure. "A-Akise, please, it's too much!" He gasped out, the boy immediately yelping as a small nip was administered to his sac. "Shut that mouth of yours, before I fill it up~" he warned, and Yuuki immediately shut right up. But god, he felt like he was in hell..

"I guess that's enough teasing~"

Yuuki nearly screamed in pleasure as a warm cavern engulfed him , taking him in to the base and bobbing quickly. Only when the boy was close to his climax did the actual sucking begin, and Akise's mouth turned into a blistering vacuum of ecstasy. "Holy fuck!" He yelled, unable to hold it back, before the teen was pulling back and.. Gripping his foreskin? He didn't realise what the man was doing until it was too late, and the tongue had wormed it's way between his slit, lapping and flicking quickly. Yuuki couldn't take the pleasure. "Stop, please stop, it's too much, I can't, I can't!" He cried, writhing in his bonds and bucking wildly. But the pleasure didn't cease. Instead, it built when the hand that wasn't pushing his hips to the bed began to massage his balls, and within moments Yuuki was coming. The thick white liquid shot into the air and Akise clamped his mouth over his cock, swallowing all he could and sucking him dry. Then, he pulled back and licked up what had landed on Yuuki's chest, the worn out boy panting softly. "Akise.. That was.." "Oh, I'm not done yet~"

Yuuki's eyes flew wide, and he could see the silver haired boy smirking evilly. "What?! N-No way! I can't take another one!" "Aww, but that's no fair Yuuki-kun. I want my pleasure too~" Yuuki was obviously confused for a moment, before his already large eyes grew into saucers. "You.. You mean.." "Don't worry about a think Yuuki. I'll be gentle~" he smirked and kissed the boys lips gently, his own stained with the yummy white liquid. "Relax..."

Akise stood, reaching into his pocket and getting out a bottle of lube and a condom. Quickly stripping, he climbed back on top of his half-naked lover and kissed him gently once more, feeling him quiver. He was truly afraid. "Shh, shh.. It's okay Yuukiteru... Shh..." "I.. I don't want it.. Please Akise.. I'm scared..."

The teen simply smiled, kissing his forehead. "Yuuki.. I'm going to take your virginity before that bitch has the chance!" He sat up, looking down at the gorgeous, crying boy beneath him. "And I'm going to make it so good, so painless and amazing, that you'll never like girls again.. You'll only love me!" "Akise.." Yuuki had calmed down now. Akise.. Loved him? The teen stared down at his brunette partner, before gasping when he realised what he just admitted. That he.. That he loved Yuuki.

"Akise... Take me~"

* * *

So yeah. XD chapter two will be full of sex. Any suggestions? There will of course also be feels but not until chapter three.


End file.
